


some things look like forever

by Hardrada



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardrada/pseuds/Hardrada
Summary: This is a sappy PWP.  Our boys are tired (they’ve had a tough time at my hands just recently!) and they decide a break on the holodeck will be just what they need.  Romance and mild sauciness ensue.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	some things look like forever

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi_
> 
> _I’ve been putting these poor creatures through hell just recently, so I thought I’d have a little sappy PWP to round off the year so they can finish happy. And what a year it’s been. Thanks to these two I discovered my writing mojo again after a drought of fifteen years. We’ve been in one version of lockdown or another since March, and these two have kept me going. I’ve been fortunate in that I’ve worked every day of lockdown and never had to worry about losing my job as I’m classed as a key worker, but it didn’t stop the concern for my friends. So having these two wandering around in my brain helped make things easier._
> 
> _Here’s hoping that 2021 sits quietly in the corner and does its knitting, and that 2020 is the bad seed in the family, but somehow I think we’re in for a very bumpy ride… Still as long as we have McKirk, we’ll get through._
> 
> _To absolutely everyone who has been kind enough to read these fics, to leave comments and kudos, I thank you, and I wish you the happiest Christmas you can have and the most peaceful New Year._

The day had been, not to put too fine a point on it, damn boring. And weird. Could a thing boring and weird at the same time? Yes, decided Jim, his polite smile making his teeth ache. Because if you get stuck in the middle of diplomatic discussions between two races of pedantic pen pushers (he was pleased with the alliteration) then yes, it becomes both weird and boring.

He kept the smile going, ignoring the concerned look Bones was giving him until he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter doing its thing. He closed his eyes, partly in relief and partly because (although he would never admit it) beaming anywhere always made him feel sick.

As soon as things settled and his inner ear stopped trying to send him staggering oh-so-amusingly sideways, he stepped off the transporter pad. He had managed to stop smiling in that fixed way, but his face still hurt.

“You okay?” Bones appeared at his shoulder. “You look as if you’re having one of your fits”.

“’One of my fits’?” Jim nodded his thanks to Chekov who was for some reason operating the transporter, and made his way towards the bridge. “You make it sound as if I lie about twitching on a regular basis”. He held up a hand, index finger raised. “Don’t you dare”, he said, glaring at Bones who in turn glared back, scowling ferociously until Jim gave in and laughed. “I don’t twitch all the time”, he said.

“No. Sometimes you just drop straight into a coma”.

“You are so rude”, Jim whined. “My poor unhappy heart”.

“Oh stop it”, Bones said, resting his head against Jim’s neck whilst pretending to scan the Captain’s output, and Jim smiled. “Really?” Bones asked, “Okay?”

“Fine. My face got stuck in a bit of a rictus there. Tell me truth, have you ever witnessed anything more - paralysingly boring?”

“That time you dragged me to see that avant-garde play runs a close second”.

Jim laughed again. “That wasn’t a play, it was - “

“An event!” They both said it at the same time and shared a knowing smirk.

“Right, I’m for the med bay”, Bones said, checking his readouts. “You seem to be disgustingly healthy, so congratulations there. Let’s see how long you can maintain that”.

“I’ll do my best”, Jim assured him in a deliberately patronising tone. “I’ll go and check if anything’s going on that I need to know about, and then I’ll see you later, yes?”

“Definitely”, Bones agreed. “I’ll see you later”.

__

“All right, everyone”, Jim announced to the bridge some time later. “I’m no longer here. For the next forty eight hours you are in the more than capable hands of Commander Spock”. He tapped the PADD he was holding with great drama in an ‘I’m done’ kind of way, and then had to somewhat sheepishly tap it again as his over-dramatic gesture had failed to have an effect. He handed the PADD over to Spock, who nodded and then with a final glance around at his crew, left them to it. He knew beyond any shadow of doubt that he was lucky in having these people around him, but he was glad that he wasn’t going to have to see any of them for two days.

Bones was leaning against the door of the holodeck, his face creased into its habitual frown, although it relaxed as soon as he saw Jim to no more than a petulant glare. Practically a sunny grin as far as Bones’ public persona was concerned. Actual smiles were only ever for one person, and then only in private.

“Hi”, he said. “Was beginning to think you were standing me up”.

“How likely, really?” Jim glanced up and down the corridor and seeing it was empty quickly kissed Bones’ cheek. “Been looking forward to this for the longest time

__ 

Some things just screamed forever, Jim mused an hour or so later, watching Bones’ deft hands mix cocktails with all the flair of a teenager trying to impress his date. Bones had, frankly, been a bitch all day (not that Jim would use that word because he would quite rightly get flattened) but he still did this; still mixed Jim’s favourite drink, still looked at him, eyes smiling, and still touched him with such tenderness that Jim wanted to roll onto his back and bare his belly like a puppy. He would never get enough of it, would never get tired of it, and would always be grateful that this had happened. That this man had looked at him, looked through him and into him and still thought he was worth taking a chance on.

“Here, brat”. Bones handed over the glass, filled with a perfectly mixed sidecar. Because in private, Jim had no pride and very little shame.

“Thanks, dad”. Jim raised his glass in a toast and clinked it gently against Bones’ own. “What’s wrong? You’ve been going for my jugular pretty much all day with only the occasional dip into humanity. What’ve I done?”

Bones looked genuinely surprised. “You? Why would you have done anything? No, love, just tired, just need - this”. He waved his free hand around taking in everything around them - the bar and the pool and the far-off ocean. 

“You’re looking real uptight right now”, Jim contradicted, putting down his drink and reaching out, no more than a twitch of a hand. In a response that was practically Pavlovian where Jim was concerned, Bones put out his own and they tangled fingers, both of them relaxing at the touch. Maybe this was it, mused Jim, maybe they just hadn’t touched enough.

Bones sighed from the soles of his feet and looked down at their hands. “Been a bad time just lately”, he said. “There’s been so much going wrong, so much - that accident on Orion - god, when I think of those poor kids trapped like that…” He shook his head. “All just getting on top of me a bit I think”. He raised their joined hands and dropped a kiss on Jim’s knuckles. “You have been in the firing line, I guess. Sorry”.

Jim shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry about”, he said immediately. “You can do what you want with me, you know that. I just don’t want you feeling bad”. He ducked his head. “Stop gazing at my hand unless you plan to tell my fortune. Look at me”. Bones did as he was told and Jim reached out, cupping the strong, tired face. “It’s been horrible”, he agreed. “You’ve had a lot to deal with and you’ve been keeping it to yourself, same as usual, and I’ve been too busy to take care of you”. He dug in his nails when Bones opened his mouth. “Shut up. I’ve been too busy and we’ve not been spending enough time together. We’re here now though, and we’re going to make up for a lot of time this weekend. If you want to talk about Orion, that’s fine, or if you just want to have sex in weird places, that’s fine too”. He grinned then, and Bones smiled back, always unable to resist that grin. “I’m hoping for the second, but ready for the first”.

Bones nodded. “Deal”, he said. “Nice to get away from everybody, I admit. And I know that I’ve been a bastard to you for a while now. I think I’ve been waiting for you to lose your temper with me so that I would feel as if I had a reason for being horrible to you and then we could have a blazing row… I’m being unreasonable aren’t I?”

“Yep”, Jim said immediately. “But you’re looking at the poster child for unreasonable behaviour so no worries”. He took a mouthful of his sidecar and gave Bones his version of a wink, which always made Bones smile since it looked like nothing so much as a kitten blink. “That is - oh yes, that has absolutely hit the spot”. He took another drink. “If you ever give up medicine you could be a bartender”. He smirked. “I could see you behind the bar wearing a bow tie. Just a bow tie”.

“People would run screaming for the door”, Bones said, taking a sip of his drink and nodding at his own prowess.

“I think you know that’s a lie”, said Jim. “And anyway I’d run screaming towards you, and that’s all that matters”.

Bones tapped Jim’s glass with his own and they sat in comfortable silence.

\--

“You know that you have nothing to blame yourself about where Orion’s concerned, don’t you?” Jim said a little while later as they sat together on a beach chair. Which is to say, Bones sat on the beach chair, Jim sat astride him. Bones had made his usual “get off, fatso”, comments and Jim had made his usual “fuck off, nut job”, responses which had made them both feel better.

“I know”, Bones said, his hands resting on Jim’s hips. “Head and heart”. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair. Jim accepted the offer and dipped his head, kissing the conveniently exposed neck. Jim sure did love necks. Maybe he had been a vampire in a previous life… He slid sideways until he was next to Bones, legs tangled together, as close as they could get.

“You want to tell me?” he said softly. 

Bones shook his head. “No, I don’t, no more than I already have. It was shit, but it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever seen”. He twisted slightly so that he could see Jim. “Not having you around is the problem, not what happened on Orion”. He shook his head. “That sounds bad. But Orion was work, this is … well, this can be real hard work, to be fair”.

“Cheeky bastard”, Jim said mildly. “You are spectacularly insulting sometimes”.

“I do my best”. Bones smiled. “Yeah, this is what I need. What you need as well. I’ve seen you over the past couple of weeks getting more and more pulled out of shape”. He sighed. “Can’t even remember the last time we spent more than five minutes together to actually speak to each other about shit that’s not work”.

“Tell me about it”, Jim agreed morosely. “And you were always asleep by the time I got back to the quarters”. He rested his head against Bones’ shoulder. “That’s what comes of being a grown up power couple”. Bones’ snort made him smile. 

Jim rested his hand on Bones’ thigh. “So… wanna fool around?”

This time Bones laughed out loud. “Mr Subtle”, he said. “Honestly, you are so smooth I’m surprised you don’t slide clean off surfaces”.

“Fuck subtle”, Jim said. “I’m not about being subtle tonight. I’m done with talking for a while. We can talk later”. He heaved himself onto Bones’ lap again and this time dived straight in, tongue and hands working hard. Bones sat there, momentarily stunned by the sheer - determination - of the assault, but his senses were filled up with the scent of him and the feel of him and without his conscious agreement, his own hands moved, sliding under Jim’s shirt and splaying across the span of his lower back, kneading the warm flesh. Jim pressed into the touch and made a sound deep in his throat that hit something very primitive in Bones’ brain, causing him to tug at Jim’s shirt, making a sound of his own that was very nearly a growl.

Jim pulled back and without breaking eye contact pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor somewhere behind him. Bones spread his hands over Jim’s chest, revelling in the warmth and the strong and steady heartbeat. “That’s it”, he said gruffly. “That’s it”.

“All yours”, Jim said. “You just have to come get it”. He cupped Bones’ face in both hands and ghosted the merest hint of a kiss over his lips. “Always been yours”, he said, lips brushing Bones’ mouth with every word. “Always will be”.

“Just mine?” Bones’ hand were splayed across Jim’s back again, kneading at the flesh, desperate to simply get closer, to bask in the warmth that Jim’s soul generated. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane when Jim was like this, pliant and willing in his arms, ready to do anything. _Christ_.

“You know it”, Jim responded, closing the last particle of space between them and kissing him, deep and slow, tilting Bones’ head back to gain a better angle, pouring everything he had into it.

And Jim Kirk knew how to kiss. On one glorious occasion he had made Bones almost come simply by kissing him, so when he really went for it with tongue and lips and - technique - Bones was lost. He simply let himself relax back into the chair as Jim squirmed closer, not breaking contact.

Finally he pulled back and Bones looked at him, drinking in the swollen, reddened lips, the dilated pupils and the nameless expression in his eyes, and with a sound that came from deep in his diaphragm he wrapped his big, capable hands in Jim’s hair and pulled him down again.

“This was all we needed”, Jim said, finally pulling away. “I didn’t realise how much I’d missed you. Seeing you every day, but not seeing you. Christ, my Bones, I missed you”.

“Shut up”, Bones said, pulling him down again, losing himself in the supernova that was Jim. “Christ”, he said as he came up for air. “I got lucky the day I met you”.

“We both got lucky”, Jim responded immediately, his hands once again cupping Bones’ face, stroking and calming. “I would have died without you, and you would have been a bitter old crone. Can you have a male crone? The male equivalent of a crone”.

“You’re talking too much again”, Bones said and pulled him close.

__

Jim Kirk could be wild in bed. He could claw and swear and struggle until the were both marked, and he could lie there, wild-eyed and desperate until Bones did what he demanded.

But there was another side to him, one that came out when Bones needed it, and that was how he was now. He was gentle and pliant, and so willing to do whatever Bones wanted. Bones could have dragged him into the corridor and fucked him senseless in a corridor in front of the entire crew, and Jim would have raised his eyebrows and said “neat”. 

And so he lay there, arms above his head, laughing softly and squirming as Bones kissed him on the planes of his chest, tickling him deliberately, just to hear that laugh, and to hear that laugh change when he moved lower, licking at Jim’s stomach, pulling at the enticing trail of hair on his belly.

“You okay up there?” he asked, resting the point of his chin on Jim’s stomach and looking up with a smile. Jim returned the smile and stroked Bones’ face, but didn’t speak. “I love you, you know that?”

Jim pushed himself onto his elbows. “Course I do”, he said. “I wouldn’t let just anybody do this, you know”.

Bones’ silence spoke volumes, and Jim finally stuck out his tongue. “Any more”, he added and then let himself fall back. “Bastard”.

“You have no idea”, Bones said and dipped his head again. The sound that was pulled out of Jim then had absolutely no name, nor was there a word for the way his hips bucked upwards. No words for the way Bones’ senses were overwhelmed by that noise, by the taste and the smell of the man he loved more than he had ever thought possible.

\--

“Well, that was very nice”, Jim said. “Very … noisy”.

“Thank the gods for soundproofing”, agreed Bones fervently. “Could say that it took a lot out of you”.

“Oh, that’s so disgusting!” Jim put his hands over his face and laughed. “People wouldn’t believe what you’re like sometimes”. He rolled over with a huge effort, smacking his nose against Bone’s shoulder. “Ow”.

“What? Sorry, thought a gnat had landed. Wrong sort of annoying creature. My mistake”.

Jim shifted so he could rest his head against Bones’ shoulder. Bones in turn pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him. He liked it when he could do this; it felt as if he were keeping Jim safe, and he loved being able to do that, even though Jim was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Most of the time. Jim made a noise that was very nearly a purr, and Bones closed his eyes, overwhelmed by emotion.

“Feeling okay?” Jim’s voice was low and slurred as sleep began to creep up on him. 

“Feeling fine”, Bones said softly. “Just needed to see you again, just needed to - touch you again”.

“Always here”, Jim said, echoing an earlier comment. “Some things just look like forever”.

“What?” Bones jiggled his shoulder slightly, and Jim reluctantly opened one eye. “What did you say?”

“I said that some things just look like forever. I thought that when you made the drinks earlier on. You’ll be making me drinks forever”.

Bones’ eyes closed and he pulled Jim closer.

“Yeah”, he said at last. “You bet”.

The End


End file.
